Doraemix's Heartbreak-ening Awakening
Summary Doraemix's Heartbreak-ening Awakening is a fanfiction written by Puppies567 portraying Doraemix's good and bad future turnouts. Story (Doraemix's Future(s) ) WARNING- Mild Language and Mild SC. Rated PG for SC and L (In other words, it's not vulgar in any way, but mostly adults and teens would get some of the jokes.) OTHER WARNING- This story made people cry. Even me, and I don't cry! Grab tissues. Oh what the heck, get a whole truckload. Note- The names used in here are the English translations of the name found in the dub. Doraemix's Heartbreaken-ing Awakening Chapter 1- Doraemix was in doubt that her friend Soby was even coming over to hang out with her today. Oh well, she knew kids these days... and those days... Soby was probably busy doing something that mattered more to him than Doraemix. Ha- that'd be nothing! These two were best friends, and you know best friends can't be split apart. But as they say... "If you love something, let it go." An Anywhere Door appeared that was the color orange. Doraemix turned her head and looked. It was Soby, and late as can be. "What took you so long?" she asked, feeling angry at him for being late. Soby smiled. "Well, I am late because..." "I am." Doraemix rolled her eyes. "Excuse accepted." She got up from where she was and went over to Soby. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, hoping he had an answer. He did, but it was another smart remark. "Stuff." "Well, duh." Doraemix said, looking at him. He turned around to her. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?" he asked nudging her in the arm. She nudged him back. "I was hoping you had ideas." Seconds turned into minutes as the two just stared blankly off into nowhere, completely spaced-out. Doraemix groaned. "Got an idea?" he asked hopefully. "It's stupid. I was suggesting we go to the past, but we did that yesterday." They both spaced-out again. Then, Doraemix blinked. "I've got it!" she said, bringing her paw up into the air. "Well?" "You know how we go to the past sometimes?" "Yeah." "Why don't we go to the future!?" Soby stood there and looked at her. "What would we do there?" Doraemix was quick to reply, "We could see what we turn out to be! We could even see who we marry!" Soby thought. That wasn't a bad idea. Of course, though, you shouldn't go around and look at stuff all willy-nilly, but this made sense. "Ok, let's do it." Doraemix opened a time portal and they both got in. "I hope I marry Doraemon." Doraemix said to Soby, who got annoyed at her comical obsession. Chapter 2- Doraemix and Soby happily got out of the time portal. Soby was confused and looked around. "What do we do?" he asked. Doraemix spotted the building owner, who was a robot. She walked over to him. "Hello," she said, getting his attention, "Where is the Nobi residence?" she asked. Soby felt happy and scared on the inside. The robot responded, "Apartment 30-C." "Thank you!" Doraemix replied, grabbing Soby (Who was still nervouscited) and ran off with him. Doraemix grabbed her blue Anywhere Door from her 4D pocket and placed it on the ground. She handed Soby an Invisiblity Cape and put one on herself. "Get ready, Soby." Doraemix said. She put her paw on the handle and turned it. She pulled the door open. They were at the door. This was about to say it all. "Ok, Soby!" she said, taking out her red heart-shaped Pass Loop. "I want to see your failure self first." "Hey..." Soby said at the friendly insult. Doraemix put the Pass Loop on the wall to the right apartment. She looked in and saw nothing much. "I don't think your wife's home..." she whispered. Soby looked in. Hey, he didn't look half bad. Did he even have a wife? Or did he have a husba- no. Doraemix looked down into the long hall. "Hey, I see me!" she said. The older, taller, more attractive looking Doraemix reached in her 4D Pocket and pulled out a key. She jiggled it around in the lock until it opened. "Why do you- I mean she- Doraemix have the key to my house?" he whispered. Doraemix shrugged and they both went in via the Pass Loop. The next thing they saw was really inconceivable. The two adult versions of themselves went all out on the 'lovey-dovey' side. Doraemix and Soby looked at it in pain disgust. "What the Hell is this..." Soby whispered to Doraemix. Doraemix was too traumatized to answer. She felt as if she had just walked herself into a heck's worth of misery. Chapter 3- Soby felt uncomfortable watching this. All he wanted to do was slap some sense into himself. He anxiously took off his Invisibility Cape and shouted, "NO! I'M NOT GONNA MARRY DORAEMIX!" The grown-up Soby and Doraemix stared with wide eyes and a bit of embarassment. Soby had just realized his mistake. Doraemix had no choice but to take off her cape as well. She and Soby went over to their adult selves and both started crying. They did NOT want to get married! Under NO circumstances! The future couple recognized who the random people were. "Doraemix- er, me! Don't marry Soby! PLEASE!" Doraemix pouted. Both the future Doraemix and Soby laughed. "Oh, but look, Sweetie! This was the best choice I ever made. Soby and I were best friends as kids! We just stuck around a little longer and- BAM! We got married!" "I was the first man to ever mary a robot cat." The future Soby said as if it was an honor. Soby and Doraemix both looked at their future selves with big, sad eyes. Future Doraemix took both of them and set them on her furry lap. "I'm going to tell you both something." she said in a sweet, kind voice. "Soby and I are very, very happy together. We're even having-" Grown up Soby stopped her from saying anything else as a reminder that they were still kids then. Soby and Doraemix both blinked. "Having what?" Soby asked. "Eh-" Future Doraemix said. "Fun." All the people in the room started blushing and looking around. "Please don't get married..." Soby pleaded to his grown up self. "Please." The grown up Soby laughed. "Doraemix and I are very happy together." he said, smiling. Soby frowned. He thought the future would be cool. What was this? It was like all Hell broke loose. "Don't worry," Grown up Doraemix said, "You two are a cute couple." Doraemix and Soby just sat there silently and kept on blushing. Doraemix and Soby were destined to get married... They both still had tears filling up in their eyes. Why was this the future? Isn't there a way to change it? Grown Up Doraemix took the two off of her lap and set them down. "You had a good taste in best friends." she said to Doraemix. Doraemix shivered. Soby and Doraemix decided to postpone their visit. This was enough. They both felt sad, scared, disgusted, and pretty mad. Chapter 4- When they got back to their time zone, they both started arguing. "Why would you LET that happen!?" Soby asked. "What're you talking about! Usually the guy proposes to the girl!" "Not when you're running around like a complete idiot yelling at Doraemon!" The arguing went on for exactly 25 minutes. Then, Doraemix said, "Soby. It's so obvious! They said we were married because we were such good friends." "Yeah, so?" "So we need to say goodbye." "To what?" "Our friendship." Soby and Doraemix both looked at eachother and nodded. "Fine." "FINE!" "FINE!!!!" Soby left. For good. Then it got quiet. Chapter 5- The first thing Doraemix did was sit. She sat down. She sat down to remember all of her best memories. Then she got emotional. Soby was about the same as her, except he was crying way more. Why was this the only way? They couldn't have just hugged one... last... time. They didn't even say goodbye. They both were too scared to say so. So they didn't. When Soby was home, all he felt like doing was being alone. There wasn't anything else that mattered. He decided to remember everything too. It was great. Doraemix sat there for hours. She missed him already. She was way too sad to stalk Doraemon. The only thing she wanted to do was tell Soby goodbye... A very depressing week had passed, and Doraemon was starting to realize Doraemix wasn't coming. Was she ok? He needed to check. "Doraemix, are you ok?" he asked, getting out of the time portal. All Doraemix did was sit there. Her face was totally emotionless. "Doraemix?" he asked. She turned away. Doraemon was confused. Did she not like him anymore? What was the obvious answer- Soby. The two hang out everyday, so of course he'd know. He took put his Anywhere Door and opened it to Soby. "Hey, Soby." he asked. Soby was still distressed, but he replied with a sad, "What?" "Your friend- I think she's crying. She won't stalk me. Do you know what's wrong with Doraemix?" That word was like the codeword for him to start crying. "D-DORAEMIX!" he cried. Doraemon looked at him. "Are YOU ok?" Soby nodded his head no. "Doraemix... and I... we're not..." "Not what?" Soby stopped. "We aren't friends anymore." Then he stood there very still. "We went to the future to see who we turn out to be." he said. "And we had gotten married... to eachother..." Doraemon flinched. "So why aren't you friends?" Soby started getting all mixed emotional. "They said we got married because we were friends... So we decided we wouldn't get married if we wern't friends..." He looked at the ground and felt sorry for himself. Doraemon put his paw on Soby's shoulder. "Soby... A true friends' bond is held together by love." "If you love something-" "Let it go..." he recalled. "There were times I've fallen... but she helped me up..." Weeks had passed, months, then years. Of couse, Doraemix and Soby had seen eachother since then, but not in the same way. If they saw eachother in public or something, they'd just awkwardly walk away. Doraemix stopped seeing Soby after eight years. He already had things to do on his own. It was ten years later already. Doraemix was 17 (That's a few years after mature in robot years) and Soby was 20. They both had eventually grown up and done other things. Their looks might've changed, but their hearts didn't. A now grown-up Doraemix decided to go see Doraemon. She and he were good friends. She opened the door and decided to take the scenic way. She loved seeing everyone so happy. Her big brother, Doraemilo had eventually grown up and married his crush, Doraemindy. He soul sister, Panama had eventually grown up as well. As Doraemix was walking, she closed her eyes to think. This was the future. At least it was better than the one she saw. It wasn't too bad, she and Doraemon were frien- FALL. Doraemix had knocked into someone and fell. "Sorry," the person replied. "I haven't been here in awhile." the person was none other than an adult Soby. He looked down. Soby thought. Did he know her... He helped her up. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. ... Doraemix looked at him. "I don't know... Maybe..." he did look familiar to someone. "What's your name?" she asked. Soby, full of hope, replied, "My name is Soby Nobi." "And yours is-" "SOBY!?" "It's me, Doraemix!" They both stared at eachother for awhile. "Doraemix," he asked, "Is that really you?" Doraemix nodded. "Did you fail at life?" she asked with a wink. Soby and Doraemix hugged for awhile. Then they both remembered something. "Remember when we were just kids and we... left without saying goodbye?" Doraemix asked. Soby nodded. "I'm sorry..." Doraemix smiled. "I'm sorry too..." Just then, Soby remembered Doraemon's line- 'If you love something, let it go.' He had recently heard the ending of the quote. "If you love something, let it go..." he said. Doraemix thought. "But if it comes back to you, keep it..." They both stared at eachother with smiles on their faces and cried into eachother's arms. "We really, truly were meant to be friends." Doraemix said while hugging him tighter. "Best friends." The end?